Dante Royard/History
'House of Royard' The Prophecy Dante was born as the heir of the House of Royard. They were a prominent noble family from the Kingdom of Bosco. His parents were Rael Royard and Seira Royard, prominent figures in the kingdom. The family were not only nobility, but also had a lineage of prominent wizards. Upong his birth it was determined that he would become a powerful mage, as he possessed amazing magical power. These news reached the ears of the cultists that oversee the Towers of Heaven. As there were eight towers, each created for the purpose of reviving the Dark Mage Zeref. They were not the only ones seeking young Dante's power. Many have tried to kidnap or assassinate him in his short life. Because of this, his parents have decided that he would be always with them, not matter where they went. On the way back from a diplomatic mission to Fiore, the carriage that transported the Royard family was attacked. The parents put up a great fight and managed to destroy a good portion of the attacking forces, but were eventually killed and their son was taken. 'Tower of Heaven' The Awakening Ever since then, Dante has been a slave to the R-System. At a different tower than Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes, he was considered to be the "Sacrifice" that would bring the Black Mage Zeref back to life. He was constantly tortured by the guards for the purpose of changing his magic. Magic is not only tied to the body and mind, but also the soul. As the person suffers more, his magic changes as well. The cultists had theorized that the bigger and darker the magical power of the sacrifice is, the bigger the chances of reviving their lord was and the stronger his vessel would be. Dante's anger and hatred for being so unjustly treated eventually caused his latent magical power to awaken. By comparison, it was immense to anything the cultists have ever felt. In his anger he went on a rampage, using and condensing his eternano to increase his physical powers. He could kill one of their members with a single punch, lift heavy objects and move extremely fast. One of those traits was also his amazing durability and endurance, making him capable of taking damage, both physical and magical without being injured too much. However, his anger and his inability to think rationally gave the cultists the edge they needed in order to win. He was just like a vicious animal, simply plowing through any obstacle that got in his way, incapable of formulating any strategies. The mages used this to their advantage. By coordinating their movements and magic, they managed to trap him and nearly kill him. After the impromptu battle with the mages, he was presumed dead due to the amount of their most deadly magic styles and spells used in order to prevent him from razing the tower. His "dead" body was placed on a boat and sent to drift away through the sea, but he was saved by a group of fishermen who had set out for a big catch for their village. 'Nami Village' End Of An Era One of the fishermen, Kaizer, pitied the boy and decided to help him. He was taken to the village of Nami and was nursed to health by him and his family. After a while, the family quickly warmed up to him and asked him to stay with them. More than happy, Dante decided to stay in the village and become a fisherman like his adopted father whom he looked up to. His life was peaceful and full of love, no longer being a slave and beaten and tortured whenever he made a mistake. No longer living in misery, fearing the day he would-be used as a sacrifice for some long dead Mage. He made friends, went to school and generally experienced what any child his age should. Life was not as fair however. One year since his arrival in Nami, the village was attacked by a Dark Guild. Monsters made of magic attacked and started slaughtering the villagers. It was later revealed that the one responsible was Hades, the leader of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart, who "merely wanted to test out the great magic that Zeref's Book has granted him". It's at that time he was saved by his would be mentor''' Maximillian'. The man had come after Hades in hopes of preventing another disaster, but was too late. He managed to save Dante, and drove out Hades, barely saving what was left of the village. His family dead, Dante was once again shown the cruelty and unfairness of life. After giving his family a proper burial he went to Maximillian who had decided to stay and help the village rebuild itself. Remembering the battle between Hades and Maximillian, he demanded to be taught with the intention of killing Hades in the future. 'The Phantom King' New Beginnings He would travel the world and train with Maximillian in Magic. But the man had another disciple, one by the name of Simon Khozak. This is also where the story of a strange bond between friendship, respect and hatred began between the two boys. After the disappearance of his master and the defection of Simon, he would become a Mercenary Mage, and would take various odd jobs around the towns he would visit. At one point, he had found an injured Jinx and saved her. In her gratitude, she formed a contract with him and has agreed to follow him to hell if they had to. During that time he would be known as the '''Phantom King', the S-Class Mercenary that would fight a battle to the death with his greatest enemy, Simon Khozak. He learns that Zeref is alive and that Simon intends to find him and use him to bring complete chaos to Earth Land. Their fight would end in a draw and the Phantom King would be thought to have died. 'God Eater' United We Stand Divided We Fall He would however, continue to operate in secret. The Magic Council, shocked that such a powerful mage existed had wishes to enlist him as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Even after politely declining, they would push the matter, believing it would help raise the morale of the people if a mage like the elusive and infamous Phantom King joined them against Zeref. Dante, deeming it as being "too troublesome" ''disappeared until "''the old coots calmed the fuck down" with the help of the master of Fairy Tail, Makarov. At some point, he hid in the House of Vista, working as a butler. He believed no one would look for him in the most prominent noble house in Fiore, especially not the council. He goes by the name of Sazex Phantomhide. While the real him worked in the Vista family, Dante secretly created Thought Projections and has them transform in order to do missions for him. He was collecting large amounts of jewels and searching for specific people with unique talents in magic effectively creating one of the Magic Council's worst nightmares, the independent guild God Eater. 'The Witch's Hammer' Final Reckoning Seemingly after Zeref's disappearance and Grimoire Heart's disbandment, the Balam Alliance has fallen, leaving only Tartaros as the major threat to the Magic World. Tartaros has begun to gather the remains of the alliance and form an army that would begin a war with the light side. Dante as the only one to have felt the power of the dark wizard Zeref and knowing his former companion Simon, decided that extra firepower would not be a bad idea. Not to mention the arrival of Acnologia. Believing his guild might not be enough, he has formed the Malleus Maleficarum Alliance with every major power he could find. After an encounter with Morgana Edgeworth, the Angry Angels had joined the alliance. Susequently through one of its members- Black Star, the leader of the Dark Stellar Spirits Metatron decided to assist the humans for reasons known only to him. Though it is presumed that he had used the dire situation to bargain a deal with the humans in search for mages that would give Yami access to Earth Land. Crime Sorciere also joined the alliance after a meeting at one of the Grand Magic Games, where both parties thought that sticking together would be more beneficial. In addition, Parius Chitose's joining of God Eater introduced The Dragons Guild to the alliance, though as a secret war potential that would provide information to them about the council and legal guild's movements and decisions. 'The Inheritance' The Return Home Over the years Dante's fame has risen throughout the continents and there aren't many people that don't know the name of the Phantom King. It has come to the attention of the Kingdom of Bosco that the noble faimly of Royard is not as dead as many have seemed to believe. Recently, Dante has been contacted by a man name Ugo on behalf of some of the nobility of Bosco who wish to meet the last survivor of the Royard family. Dante, who had never known who his parents are had been shocked to find out they were nobles. Wishing to learn more about them and the circumstances leading to him becoming an orphan, Dante agreed to meet them in the capital of Bosco. Meanwhile, Jinx will be training herself in Water Magic, because she feels that she isn't helping her partner enough. Knowledge is all well and good, but there are some opponents who cannot be defeated with just that. When he arrived at Bosco, it turned out Ugo is a henchman to the mysterious noblewoman Madam Eraiza, who seemed delighted to meet the last heir of Royard. However, before she agreed to tell him anything about his family and their role as nobility in the Kingdom of Bosco, he was sent out on a task. Find and kill an old associate of hers who betrayed and took her left eye. His name is Kormak and she says that there is no need to worry, as the man was a wanted criminal anyways. When he found him, it turned out Kormak was the leader of Turtle Fang, a mercenary group that is infamous around the southern border of Bosco. Dante had to wait for a whole month for the opportune moment to kill the man as he didn't want to attract attention to himself when he went through such liberties to hide. On the way back, Dante was attacked by a group of shadily dressed men who tried to kill him. Although one managed to escape, it didn't seem that they were that strong. Uncovering their hoods, he couldn't recognize any of his attackers. Once he returned back to Eraiza's mansion and reported about the success of the mission, he was shocked how the woman knew about his attackers. From what she suspected, the death of his family had been orchestrated by some of the other families who wanted the Royard dead and when they found out that he was alive as well within their reach, it seems they couldn't pass up the chance to finish the job. Wondering why she would try to help him, Dante kept his thoughts to himself and asked what to do next. Eraiza laughed sinisterly for a while, making even her servant Ugo uncomfortable and told him her plan on how to root out the traitors one by one. He would have to go undercover. By pretending to be a student of St. Bahram's Royal Academy to which he shuddered, never being fond of school to begin with. And so, Dante has entered St. Bahram's Royal Academy undercover so that he can find out the murderers of his family. His alias is Hiiro Santoz, a minor noble of one of Bosco's vassals and a relative to Madam Eraiza. He has been sent to her under the pretence of being a troublemaker that has brought shame on his family, thus his punishment is to become a soldier of Bosco's Royal Army. Despite the fact that being undercover generally means not to draw attention to oneself, Dante's pride and boisterous personality caused the exact opposite. With his physical capabilities and genius level intelect it was but a simple task to become the top student. That combined with his looks that garnered the attention of the opposite sex, it also increased his popularity. Searching for information has become even more difficult. After a scolding from Eraiza, Dante has set out to use his newly garnered popularity to gain information. The male population doesn't like him very much, mainly because of jealousy and rivalry so he turned to the next best thing, the women of St. Bahram's. After many dates and parties, seducing students and teachers alike, Dante has confirmed at least one thing. The Royard family was not well liked and just about anyone would have wanted them dead. Their peaceful policies which contradict to Bosco's militaristic dictatorship, excessive use of Take Over which made them dangerous in the other noble's (and people's) eyes as well as their rebellious attitude towards the King has not made them many friends. Regardless, they were considered to be exceptionally powerful mages, the very backbone of Bosco and the reason why it was feared as a military nation, despite their size as a kingdom. So who could have had the power to destroy such a powerful family? The nobles due to their hatred? The King because he feared being overthrown? Or maybe enemy kingdoms who wanted to reduce Bosco's fighting power?